Instant Lovers!
by The Princess Assassin
Summary: Gon had inherited a trait which enslaves someone to you when you kiss them. It's actually called "Instant Lover". Familiar? Yep, Baise had the same ability,right? Problem? Baise's power had a time limit, Gon's however makes you a slave for life. Plot Twist? She's in love with Killua but can't kiss him in fear of making him a mindless slave for life. Drama? Heck yeah. Fem! Gon


A/N: Here with another story! Sorry, plot bunnies just refuse to leave me but I swear I'll update my other fics. This will be a two-shot!

Enjoy!

* * *

Gon Freecs was 10 years old when she discovered a strange ability of hers.

A traveling merchant who had been a good friend of hers had brought his son with him.

Excited at the prospect of meeting someone her age, she rushed to the port to meet him.

"Gon, this is my son Takeshi.

Takeshi, meet Gon. She's quite adorable, isn't she?" Hiroshi Takumi introduces his favorite people in the world to each other.

He wanted Takeshi to gain a friend to open up to. Ever since Terumi died, Takeshi was never the same.

"Mou, Takumi-san, stop embarrassing me! Hi! I'm Gon, you're Takumi, right?" the raven haired girl blushed, pouting at the now chuckling man.

"You're ugly. "the handsome, albeit young, boy with chestnut brown hair and startling green eyes bluntly says to the girl in front him.

'She looks stupid ...' He mused, as he observed the now frozen girl with an outstretched hand before him.

"Takeshi, that was rude! Apologize to Gon-san immediately! "his father scolded him.

"I don't want to. It's true after all." The boy shrugs to himself and moves to leave.

Gon POV

"Ugly? I'm ugly? How dare he?! I'll show him ugly after I smash that face of his to the concrete! " I could feel an unexplainable anger at being called ugly .

I don't usually get angered even when someone is insulting me...

Could it be linked to the blood I saw on my underwear this morning and the white thing Mito-san had me wear? This is the third time in three months that I had this illness and it would last for an entire week!

* * *

-She remembered panicking at sight of blood but that was a story for another time.

Now back to the story-

* * *

'This is the first time I felt like this ...' I fumed at the boy who insulted her.

I saw the boy move to get away from their conversation but I didn't know what possessed me to run after him with a battle cry.

I had fully intended to punch the daylight savings out of the guy when I was suddenly shoved forward by someone.

I closed my eyes waiting for an impact with the ground when I didn't feel anything a few seconds later.

I opened my eyes to see shock green eyes before me and realized that our lips were connected.

'So that was the pressure I felt on my lips' I mused before it finally processed into my brain what had transpired.

I moved as far as I could from the male while hastily wiping my lips with the sleeve of my favorite green blouse.

'That was my FIRST kiss!' I lamented, fighting the urge to cry.

The next events that transpired shocked me greatly.

Takeshi-teme suddenly confessed his love for me.

Extremely shocked and confused, I ran away from the scene and saw at the corner of my eye, his attempt to follow me only to be stopped by his father.

I returned to the house late afternoon and Mito-san immediately greeted me, asking what had happened.

I recalled every single thing that had transpired to Grandma and Mito-san. I asked them to explain what had happened.

Mito-san had a confused look on her face and she quickly excused herself saying she had something to do, escaping the chance to answer my question.

Grandma, however, had a knowing look on her aged face.

"Child, never repeat what I will say to anyone, not even to Mito-san, unless you were forced to use this ability and you trust those people with your life. Can you promise me that?" She smiled at me and I hastily nodded, wanting to get an explanation quickly.

"You have inherited our bloodline trait. I had assumed they remained dormant in you just like your mother but it seems you inherited it instead. This trait is called "Instant Lover ". She explains

"It enslaves anyone we kiss to ourselves and makes them into mindless beings. They would follow our every order just to please us. This is a powerful weapon should you wield it but it has its downsides as well." She explains, I nod indicating for her to continue.

"While my distant cousins could merely enslave someone for a day at most or an hour at least, my family could enslave someone for a whole lifetime. Thankfully, it was only limited to the women of the family and we could only use them against men. If it wasn't like that, who knew what would happen? Gon, swear to me that you'll only use that power if you have no choice left. "She said gravely.

I promised with all of my heart. I never expected to use my power ever again.

The next day, I heard from Mito-san that Takumi-san and his son left that night. Outwardly, I showed no emotion but inwardly I sighed in relief. I didn't know how to deal with an enamored boy.

Everything was mundane until I became 12 and you all know what happened already.

* * *

The years seemed to go by and now here I was, 18 years old and all alone. My friends and I had gone our separate ways.

It has been a fun adventure but I put those days behind me to accompany Mito-san after Grandma had died.

Ging had visited us twice a week after I drilled into his thick skull how much we were suffering without him.

I smiled at my father who was making Mito-san laugh at his antics. Mito-san had gotten very depressed after Grandma died.

It was then when my phone rang. I opened my phone and froze at seeing the caller's name.

Killua.

If there was one single regret that I had ever since parting ways, it was how I never confessed to Killua about how I felt.

He was my best friend, my savior who saved me countless of times from dying and the one who stole my very heart.

He was also one of the very few who knew of my hidden ability. It had been an interesting encounter to remember.

* * *

-Flashback-

We were capture by the enemy with no means of escape. Kurapica had been knocked unconscious and we had been completely surrounded and bounded. The leader had been in front of us, gloating and spewing all his mocking threats at us.

Killua and Leorio had given up all hope of escaping and accepted that they were gonna die but I just couldn't accept it.

So I walked in front of the enemy leader, ignoring Killua and Leorio's desperate attempts to stop me from getting myself hurt, and pulled the arrogant man into a searing kiss. I almost could hear the sound of jaws simultaneously dropping.

I then ordered the man to let us go and kill himself as well as his men 30 seconds after we were set free.

I didn't bat an eye lash at hearing the piercing screams that filled the air.

All of them had questioned me thoroughly after that and I explained my ability the best I could manage.

They had nodded in understanding and even joked about it. I was glad that they accepted it. However, Killua asked me not to use my ability anymore.

I had wondered why and asked him but he simply turned around and didn't answer.

But I definitely saw his ears turn red. Now that I think about it, I never did get answer for that particular question.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Now staring at the device on my hands, why was he calling me after all this time?

I hesitated for a few second about answering but accepted the call anyway.

"Moshi, moshi?" I suddenly felt nervous now. Is it because I finally realized my feeling for the white haired assassin after we parted ways?

"Gon, it been a while! How are you? Alluka says hi by the way!" he cheerfully answers.

his voice cut through my musings but I had to stop myself from saying something stupid.

I bit my lip in an attempt to quell my jealousy. I wonder if they've gotten even closer for the past few years…

'Gon, Alluka is his SISTER! You shouldn't get jealous! There's no reason to! "I tried to tell myself.

"Except for the small, tiny fact that Alluka has explicitly stated that Killua was HERS and even kissed his cheek to get the point across but that's not a reason to get jealous, right? " my subconscious sarcastically says

* * *

-There was also a time that she was almost killed when she accidentally touched Kilua's hand while Alluka was there but, again, that's another story-

* * *

I willed it to shut up and spoke to answer.

"I'm fine, you? Tell Alluka hi for me too! Why are you calling by the way? Not that it's unwelcome or anything, just that it's weird for you to call…" I asked, curious. I could hear slight noise in the background indicating they were in public place, probably a restaurant or café.

I shook bad thoughts away to concentrate on his answer.

"Oh, Leorio asked me to find out if you were free for a month? He really wants to have a reunion of some sorts. Kurapica has already said he would come, so you're the only one who hasn't given an answer yet. Can you come?" he asks and I thought what to answer.

"I'd love to come but I can't since …" I trailed off as I tried to explain when someone snatches the phone away from me.

It was Ging, my dad, who stole it. He suddenly smirks and says, "Gon is free. When and where should you meet?"

"Who is this? Ah, whatever. Tell her we'll meet on next week, on August 8 at 10 am in Zaban City. Thanks." The line went dead.

"Ging! What did you do that for? You know I'm very busy and I don't have time for other engagements!" I sulked.

"Didn't I tell you to call me "Tou-chan"? Besides, you deserve a break once in a while, so why not spend it with your friends? I'll stay with Mito during your vacation "He grinned at me.

"But—"I was cut off again, this time by Mito-san who hits the back of my head.

"Oww! Why'd you do that for? "I yelped in pain.

"Hurry up and pack, Gon. Don't worry about me." She smiled and hugs me.

"But—"

"I'll give you ten seconds to go to your room and start packing! Ten!" At her words, I ran for my life and start packing.

Hopefully, this will be an event less vacation… You just jinx it, Gon. Way to go.

-Timeskip-

I waved at the two figures that I was so familiar with. We began catching up with each other.

Leorio, as it turns out, was already a licensed doctor and was quickly becoming prominent in the Medical World. He also well known for giving free treatments and that made him even more famous. His appearance hadn't changed that much from when we first parted ways.

Kurapica was now a famous black-list hunter. He was finished with his revenge and was now one of the top candidates to become the chairman of the Hunter's association. Kurapica was a bit taller and his hair a bit longer when we separated.

Both were actually quite shock at learning that I didn't have any more adventures but they were quite happy that Ging was now part of my life.

"OOOIIIIIII" I recognized the voice but I didn't turn around to meet the person. I saw Leorio and Kurapica smile at the newcomer and waved him over. I took a deep breath before glancing at my left side to see who it was.

Killua was perhaps the one who changed the most. Gone was the young boy, replaced by a man. He still had his silver hair and sky blue eyes but his face showed maturity and his body was perfect for him. The smirk on his face only served to enhance his face that caused many women to stare at him.

Actually, scratch that. Add Leorio's mature look with Kurapica's princely looks and Killua's rougish looks, you pretty much have a recipe for disaster.

I could feel every single glare women aimed at me for knowing the three hotties. I wasn't exactly the epitome of beauty, you know? Plus today was a bad day for me so basically, I look like a mess.

"Woah! Gon, what happened to you? You look like you've been through a hurricane." Killua remarks.

"Might as well have been. Anyways, Let's go to the resort? " I offered and they all nod in agreement. Killua looked confused at my statement but shrugged it off in the end.

We took the plane to Infinite Palace. It was a place near Hanzo's home, Japan. It used to have another name but it was lost in the records, we only know it was coined with the name "Pearl of the Orient Seas".

I looked down from the plane's window and smiled.

Let the Games begin!

* * *

RnR if you liked it! I'm not sure about this story so reviews are welcomed.

ThPrinceSSin


End file.
